wotfandomcom-20200222-history
White Ajah
The White Ajah of the Aes Sedai is dedicated to the value of logic, and devotes itself to questions of philosophy and truth. They do not concern themselves with worldly affairs, it seems that they have no eyes-and-ears network. The head of the White Ajah is called the First Reasoner. Size The White is the smallest Ajah. }} Before the White Tower Schism the White collected around 100 sisters; after the Schism around thirty-two Whites sided with Elaida, approximately one-third of the entire Ajah. After twelve of them were sent to Cairhien in the expedition to kidnap the Dragon Reborn and one, Ayako Norsoni, sent to the Black Tower, there where fewer than twenty Whites in residence at the Tower, . It also contains the fewest Black sisters with around seventeen, though only six of them have been identified. In "The Wheel of Time Companion" it is stated that just prior the Last Battle there where in total only eighty White sisters living. Demographics Four Taraboner; two Domani, two Kandori; one Cairhienin, one Illianer, one Murandian, and one Saldaean. All remaining White nationalities are unknown. Characteristics White sisters ignore the social causes that define the Blue, Gray, Green and Red Ajahs, and have no room for the worldly knowledge that the Browns and to some extent the Yellows seek. It is said that they have no room in their hearts for passions at all, yet they are deeply passionate in their search for the truth. They are known for their serenity and calm heads, and are often described as emotionless and icy. It is this coolness that aids them in their search for the truth; forsaking all emotion enables them to approach each subject without bias. Outside world White sisters rarely go far away from Tar Valon, the majority of them stay always in the Tower, so they did not need a Warder. Among Whites, being sent off from the Tower on a mission of some sort, even as a part of an embassy, was looked upon as drudgery at best, and at worst, punishment. Warders Whites rarely bond Warders. Studies It was sisters of the White who first made the connection between the purpose of the Red Ajah and the dwindling numbers and strengths of female channelers. They proposed to the Tower that male channelers should, either before or after gentling, be allowed to mate with Aes Sedai. While it was not without merit, the idea was flatly refused by the Hall of the Tower. They did not appreciate it when it was suggested that the White should take the responsibility upon themselves as they had been the ones to suggest it. Dress ]] White sisters tend to dress exclusively in all white, which outside of the White Ajah is considered full mourning dress. As Aes Sedai never wear full mourning, White sisters do not consider their clothing to be so. Conversely, when actually in mourning, White sisters are unique in wearing glossy black ribbons tied in their hair and around their arms. Eyes-and-ears In "The Wheel of Time Companion" it is stated that despite what other sisters think also the White Ajah maintains a minimum eyes-and-ears system of information. Ajah loyalties Just after the Aiel War there was some tension between the White and Blue, over which they had the support of the Brown Ajah, but the reason for this strain was not explained to the Blue Ajah. The White and Blue Ajahs generally were friendly toward each other however, due to both Ajahs having been at odds with the Red for a millennium. Leaders The First Reasoner of the White Ajah is Ferane Neheran. She is also a Sitter in the reunited Hall of the Tower, along with Saroiya and Seaine Herimon. Carlinya was the leader of the Whites among the rebels in Salidar. In "The Wheel of Time Companion" the White Ajah head is called instead as First Weaver. It is also stated that her authority is very high List of current White sisters es:Ajah Blanco White Ajah